


Happy Ending

by SennaLaureen



Series: Little moments in the lifes of a double-0 and a Quartermaster [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James never relaxes around Q, and Q thinks it's because James still doesn't trust him. Young Quartermaster couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://stilinskihalefeels.tumblr.com/post/91218420738/i-was-inspired-by-that-post-but-sometime-along.

This fanfiction is my intellectual property. I do not give anyone permission to offer this work for download anywhere or otherwise use this fanfic for anything. If you intend to use this fic, you can contact me via vamp-girl91@web.de to ask me for permission.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were together since four months now, but James still couldn’t relax if he happened to spend a night at Q’s apartment, and Q never got a glimpse of James sleeping. No matter how much more tired the agent was, the younger man was the one falling asleep first, having his hair or his back caressed, and was the one to wake up to James either watching him or preparing breakfast. He tried not to let it get to him, - James had a dangerous job after all! -, but it made him sad that James still didn’t trust him enough to let his guard down in his presence. He wanted James to forget his bloody job for at least the rare moments they got to spend together.

"James?"

"Hm?", the agent was busy with his breakfast, but as soon as Q called for him, he had his full attention.

Q sighed. He really didn’t plan to ever mention it, but it was been bothering him for quite a while now, and he just couldn’t deal with it anymore. “Why don’t you ever relax, when you are with me?”

James pulled a confused face, having really no idea what Q was speaking about.

"I never see you asleep. Neither in the evening, nor in the morning. You are always on guard. I know it is your job and your entire life, but," Q already regretted it, but there was no way back, "I feel like you still don’t trust me."

"I trust you, believe me," James answered after a few moments, his face carefully blank. "It’s not about being careful around you, it’s about being careful for the purpose of protecting you."

Q held his breath. He was not expecting that answer, and he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant.

"Does that mean…?"

"I’m careful because I don’t want anyone to hurt you," James’ face crumbled, revealing sadness underneath. "I have a really long résumé full of dead lovers. All of them died because I was dangerous to be with in the first place, and I couldn’t protect them from my enemies. I let them in, let them be my lovers, and then failed to save them. I won’t let this happen again. Not to you."

Q’s heart dropped, and he felt a lump in his throat. James took both of their plates and started washing them in the sink, avoiding to look at Q. The younger man stood up and followed him. He put his arms around James’ waist from behind, and rested his chin on James’ shoulder, pressing his body against his back. He didn’t say anything, but it wasn’t even necessary. James dropped the dishes and turned in the circle of Q’s arms, closing his own arms around the slender frame of the younger man. His lips automatically pressed a kiss on Q’s jugular, checking for the pulse, making sure the other man is alive.

Q pulled back to frame James’ face with his hands, and kissed him softly, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m here, James. I’m not gonna die if you close your eyes for five seconds.” The older mans expression was open and full of pain. Q has never seen his lover so vulnerable. He kissed James again, in desperate attempt to take away his pain, to soak it in and free James from the sadness.

They stayed like that for a while, clinging to each other, and Q promised himself that he’d make James see him as his happy ending, and not as the next tragedy, cost that it may.


End file.
